


Three Little Kits

by snapesgirl62



Series: Far, Far Away Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, chan; incest; exhibitionism, sex magic for transfiguration purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers Ro, Rab and Sev receive horridly inappropriate mittens and deal with their presents in a less than childlike fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Kits

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: another in the Far, Far Away series. Thanks to elfflame for the super quick beta.

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there were three brothers. They lived in a dingy little cottage near the edge of a dark and mysterious forest in a land where magic happened every day. They were fairly close in age and tumbled about playing so frequently that their mother thought of them as her kits.

One day, Mother called her boys in for tea and had a surprise for them. She gave each boy a small package with their meal. She did not know what Grandmother sent the children and was just as puzzled as they were.

Ro frowned while looking over his gift. It was not his birthday and he came of age a year ago nor was it any other special occasion. He took his time opening up his present. His frown deepened at the fuzzy pink monstrosities that nestled in the box.

"Grandmother operates under the delusion I am a six year old girl." He muttered, tossing the box on the table in disgust.

Rab smirked at his brother. He'd ripped into his package and managed to keep his mouth shut about the lavender fuzzy mittens he'd found. He wanted to toss them away. However, he knew Mother's reaction would be swift and painful. He would wait patiently and conveniently lose the things.

Severus opened her package with all the enthusiasm of a young child. She pouted when she discovered red fuzzy mittens. She hated the color red. Her box was flung to the floor and she sat back in her chair frowning at everyone.

"Grandmother sent me red mittens. I HATE THEM!"

The older brothers sat back to watch the tantrum with glee. Their little she-male sibling had been a diva at the tender age of six, at fifteen, she was more than a handful.

"There are other children, less fortunate than you that do not have nice warm things for the winter months. YOU will show gratitude when you next see Grandmother and you Will be wearing those mittens." Mother's voice never rose. She could manage to be intimidating and speak in a whisper.

The boys exchanged looks before reluctantly eating their meal. Ro and Rab kept glancing over at where Sev was mumbling and grumbling while fidgeting in her seat. She would get them in serious trouble if she didn't calm down soon. Rab kicked her under the table, earning a mutinous scowl. Ro shook his head when Mother's back was turned. Sev finally got the message and became quiet. Though she continued to pick at her meal as if she thought it might contain poison.

Once the meal was over, the trio took their mittens outdoors for a discussion. Each one wore a similar look of disgust at the angora horrors their Grandmother sent them.

"Gram is getting senile." Rab voiced this opinion, receiving nods of agreement from the others.

"I won't wear them." Sev pouted while stomping one dainty foot.

"Just calm down and do not get your knickers in a twist. I have a plan." Ro held out his hand for the offending items. "I am going to take care of this. When Mother asks, we lost these. Got it?"

Both younger boys nodded their heads yes. Rab thought losing them this quickly might be a bad idea. He did not want to stir up further trouble, so he remained quiet. Maybe if they were lucky, the mittens would change to suit their personal tastes after a night in the forest.

The boys had a nice romp in the woods. They took care to keep the cottage in view the entire time. Ro shoved their angora mittens into their secret hiding place right before Mother called them in for a wee snack.

"Who wants a slice of pie?" She asked while they washed up at the kitchen sink. She smiled at her trio's eager expressions. "By the way, where are your new mittens? I was going to place them with your cloaks and could not find them."

"We lost them," Ro ducked his head, pretending to be upset. He sharply elbowed Rab. Rab looked contrite.

"Yes, ma'am, we seem to have lost them."

"While we were playing, Mummy…they just disappeared." Sev batted her eyelashes.

Mother slapped her youngest in the back of the head then swatted the older boys on their bums. "What naughty, naughty, children. You do not get pie. You three go off to bed, now. Do not stop to chat, do not play, do not collect any books. Bed. Now." She pointed at the stairs.

The boys sullenly tromped upstairs. Ro waited until they were out of sight before he slapped Sev across the mouth. "Stupid git. Keep your gob shut from now on." He ordered.

Sev whimpered. She hated it when her brothers were angry at her. She looked at Rab, tears shimmered in her eyes. She began to cry in earnest when he turned his back on her.

The brothers ignored their little sister. She would be sniffling and wailing for most of the night. They had more important things to do other than soothe her hurt feelings. The little ninny was the reason they were not having dessert.

"What are you thinking?" Rab softly asked Ro while they took their time getting ready for bed.

"I think someone has a big yap and needs to shut it." Ro bellowed as he pounded a fist on the wall. He smiled at Sev's renewed howls of dismay. "Think you can keep her yowling like that? I need to slip out and retrieve our mittens."

"Piece of cake." Rab knew how to make Sev scream. In fact, he enjoyed this exercise and knew Sev secretly liked it when he hurt her.

"All three of you should be in bed and QUIET!" Mother's voice rang out in the night, making the boys flinch.

Rab watched Ro slip out their bedroom window. He wished he could go with his older brother. They had the most fun when they were together. He loved the things his sibling taught him. He waited until he saw Ro disappear into the trees before leaving their bedroom.

Sev sat on her bed, dabbing a hankie to her eyes. She'd been crying and was now a mess. Rab sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. He hugged her close so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Listen carefully, not a sound until I pull your hair. Got it?"

Severus nodded her head. She was bursting with questions. Rab's hand rubbed in circles on her back, soothing her. He brushed a light kiss on her temple. He moved his hand up and grabbed a nice handful of hair.

"Ro should be ready to sneak back in now." He whispered just as he yanked hard on Sev's hair.

She shrieked in a mix of pain and pleasure. Her eyes glistened and she wrapped her body around his, straddling his lap. She rocked up, tipping her head back when he gave her hair another hard pull. Her neck was exposed, and Rab could not resist the temptation. He bit her.

Ro slipped in the room. He grinned at the pair on the bed. In another year or so, Sev should be hitting puberty and having more than screaming fits from Rab's bites. He rubbed at his crotch while watching the show. This was going to give him prime wanking material for days.

"Got the mittens you pervs." He hoarsely whispered.

"I'm just biting her neck, you are the one who is getting off." Rab stated as he looked at the bulge in his brother's trousers.

Sev turned around on Rab's lap, managing to somehow end up straddling him with her back to her brother. She leaned against his chest and avidly looked at Ro.

"Let us watch you wank?" She bounced a bit. "Use the mittens. Rub them on your cock."

"Pushy bit of brass." Ro teased. His fingers deftly unfastened his trousers. He shoved them down along with his pants, exposing his erection. He smirked at the twin expressions of lust on his brothers' faces. He toed off his boots, and knelt to remove red fuzzy mittens from his trouser pocket.  
"Just for you, baby girl and only for you." He whispered as he slid on the mittens. He wrapped one hand around his cock and began to stroke it. He used the other hand to cup his balls, rolling them about and relishing the feel of soft fabric on his skin.

Rab moaned softly, he bit down on Sev's shoulder to smother a louder noise. His brother was beautiful and oh how he wanted to be the one touching him. He moved a bit under Sev, rubbing his growing erection against her arse.

Sev glanced over her shoulder. She knew her brothers liked to bring each other off. She couldn't wait until she was old enough to join them in their bed games. She smiled at Rab and eased off his lap.

"Go ahead, do what you are thinking." She whispered, holding a hand out to help him stand up.

Rab's hands trembled while he took off his clothing. His cock stood up at attention. He flicked a finger over the tip, teasing himself before mirroring his brother's movements. Ro's hand faltered.

"Use my mitten?" He throatily whispered.

"Fuck, yes!" Rab quickly moved over to him and tugged pink and lavender mittens from Ro's clothing. He kissed his brother. They bit at each other. Rab did not bother to wear the mittens, he just shoved his cock against the handful of fabric and moaned at the sensation. "So soft."

"I know, like your arse, all soft and warm." Ro's voice was a low rumble.

Sev's eyes widened. She didn't know they'd been shagging each other. She made a mental note to be more observant of the noises from their room. This sounded like a show she would enjoy.

Ro hugged Rab, kissing him deeply. He cupped his brother's arse, lifting him up and turning to press him against the wall. He ignored the whimper of protest from the bed. If Sev wanted a better view, she could move. He worried at his brother's arse with one mitten covered hand, somehow managing to get a finger free and inside of Rab.

Rab softly cried out. His body writhed, he tried to raise his legs up enough to expose himself to Ro. He could feel soft yarn between him and his brother's hard cock. It was a new sensation and one he was not certain he liked.

"Down. On all fours." Ro ordered. He bit Rab on the shoulder while releasing him. He was so close, he thought he might go off as soon as he was inside his brother. "Sev, oil, cream something to use as lube." He gasped out.

Rab happily got onto his hands and knees. He moved a bit, resting on his forearms and tried to stroke his cock. A slim hand knocked his fingers out of the way. He looked to the side and grinned at Sev.

"Helping hands," Sev teased before taking a handful of mittens and stroking Rab's cock with them. She avidly watched Ro slick up his fingers with beauty cream. She thought he was taking far too long easing them in and out of their brother. She really wanted to see the main event. She licked her lips at the sight of Ro's engorged shaft. He was magnificent.

"I'll let you have a taste when you are older, Sev." Ro promised when he noticed her fascination. "You will get to lick, slurp and suck on me to your heart's content." He eased the tip of his cock inside Rab.

"How does it feel?" Sev was not sure which brother she was asking. She stopped stroking Rab and squealed when he thrust into her hand.

"Shh, baby girl, not so loud." Ro warned. He eased in deeper. "Rab is so nice and warm. Incredibly tight."

"So full, it feels wonderful to have him in me, now shut the fock up and shag me." Rab ordered, earning a slap on his buttock. He rocked back, forcing Ro in deeper.

Sev sat still, keeping her hand steady and letting Rab shove his cock in and out of her grip. She swallowed hard, this was just incredible, being so close, getting to feel and smell both brothers' arousal. Her eyes were wide, she was half afraid to blink. She did not want to miss a thing. Ro's muscles flexed. His hips pistoned forward and back, bringing his cock in and out of view. He was so big! She marveled at how Rab could take all of that inside his body.

"Close," Rab warned when he felt his balls drawing up. He moved faster, pounding his cock in and out of his sister's hand until he came with a soft groan. His body shivered and shook with the force of his orgasm.

Ro moved his hips, thrusting in deeply. He sighed with satisfaction when he came. His brother's body milked him dry, making him chuckle in contentment.

Severus wrinkled up her nose. The two pair of mittens she was holding were now damp and sticky. She looked about for something to clean off her brother and giggled when Ro handed her the now stretched out of shape red mittens. Ro eased out of Rab. He curled onto his side, cradling his younger brother. Both males lazily watched Sev wipe come off of Rab's stomach.

"What do you think, Little Bit?" Ro yawned and stretched.

"I think I want to feel both of you in me."

"Um, not until you are bigger." Rab smirked. "You must be this tall in order to be ridden." He held a hand even with his shoulder and grinned when Sev stuck her tongue out at him.

"Muuummmy!" Sev yodeled. "Mummy, I found the mittens." She bolted out the door to her room, and thundered down stairs. "Only one problem, we got them dirty. I need to wash them before you see them." She was babbling as she filled the sink with sudsy water.

"Amazing how you managed to find them so quickly. Only took two hours. Are you that desperate for sweets?" Mother commented while entering the kitchen. She paused at the expression on her youngest child's face. "What is it?"

"Honest, Mummy, I put Ro's mittens in here but they don't feel the same." Sev pulled out what should have been pink angora. Instead she held studded black leather. She blushed bright red when she saw Mother reaching to lift the lavender and red mittens. Sev tossed them into the sink and began to scrub them. She could feel the fabric altering in the water.

Mother eyed the leather gloves. "Well, these definitely fit Ro's age and personality better than pink fuzz." She observed. "Let me see the others."

Sev reluctantly removed a pair of embroidered gauntlets from the water. Her hands trembled. The new gloves were slim and perfect for sixteen year old Rab. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her mittens out of the water. They were no longer red, they were now black lace opera length gloves. She shrieked with joy.

Meanwhile, Ro and Rab had gotten dressed and slowly came downstairs. They could hear part of the conversation and wondered what was going on. Their Mother was serving up apple pie. She set a plate with a large slice in front of each child's place at the table.

Mother watched her children take their places at the table and devour their sweet. All three seemed to be very hungry. Her eyes narrowed as she looked once more at the transfigured mittens. She lifted up the leather gloves and sniffed at them.

"I smell a rat." She announced, making the boys pause and look at her in fear….


End file.
